DIARY : Midorima Shintarou
by Ichimaru Kyoshiro
Summary: Kalian sudah janji. Janji tidak boleh diingkari. Midorima x Shuutoku. Yandere/Psycho!Midorima. dark theme. death chara. abal. gaje. gak jelas. youkoso minna
1. Chapter 1

**DIARY**

 **Anime** **:** Kuroko No Basket

 **Cast:** _[Main]_ _Midorima Shintarou x Shuutoku_

 **Genr** **e** **:** Tragedy, Angst

 **Pair:** Shuutoku x Midorima

 **Disclaimer :** KNB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Author :** Ichimaru Kyoshiro (RiskaAulia/R)

 **Warn :** Possible death chara, yandere/psycho!Midorima, dark theme

* * *

 **Author's Note**

GYAAAA! MIDORIMA JADI YANDEREEEEEE! #slap okeh, ane nambah utang ff lagi! *garukin tembok* rencananya pen project Diary. Yang ini versi Midorima, ntar ada versi Murasakibara, Akashi, Kuroko, Kise, sama Aomine. Gimana? Mau atau enggak? Bales di review yaaakkk~ dan gomen, ane emang demen hiatus tanpa sebab ^^ jadi updatenya bakal gak pasti nyahahaha #dilempar

Oh iya! Tiap chapter ini dari POV Midorima ya! atau 'Aku' adalah Midorima! Enjoy minna!

* * *

 **DIARY**

 **Midorima Shintarou's Birthday (Prologue)**

07 Juli xxxx

Hari ini hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Aku bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar-umbar sesuatu yang sepele seperti kapan ulang tahunku. Aku juga tidak tahu darimana mereka mengetahui tanggal kelahiranku.

Berawal dari Bakao yang menyeretku paksa ke gym saat pulang sekolah lalu para senpai-tachi yang membunyikan sesuatu dengan pita-pita yang berterbangan bersama confeti—maaf, aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Bahkan aku sempat dilempar nanas oleh Miyaji-senpai.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Midorima/Shin-chan!"

Hanya itu yang kuingat, lupa akan kemarahanku yang hampir meledak. Aku mematung, terkejut tentu saja. Sementara mereka menumpuk hadiah mereka di tanganku.

"Kami senang karena Shin-chan sudah mau terbuka sama kami," kata Bakao ceria, lalu menepuk dadanya, "Ini ideku lhoo~"

Tunggu... itu tidak benar, Bakao. Aku belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau jangan menyendiri lagi, Midorima," Ootsubo-senpai menepuk bahuku, "Kau punya kami sekarang."

Kalian masih belum tahu aku. Jangan sembarang bicara dengan mudahnya seperti itu.

"Walau kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Midorima, dan juga sangat aneh," Miyaji-senpai tersenyum, "Tapi kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Perasaan aneh terasa menjalar dari perut menuju tengkuk leherku, dalam hati, mendadak aku menyeringai.

"Kalian... janji?"

Mereka semua mengangguk, melempar senyum padaku. "Ngapain ditanya lagi, udah jelas lah!" Kimura-senpai menabok bahuku sampai aku hampir jatuh.

"Kau tenang saja, Shin-chan!" Bakao mengacungkan jempolnya padaku, nyengir tidak jelas, "Kami akan bersamamu selamanya!"

Kalian sudah janji. Janji tidak boleh diingkari.

 **TBC**

Kependekan ya? kependekan ya? gomenasai! Lagi males buat yang panjang-panjang, entar keseluruhan chapter kurang lebih kayak gini_ jadi... gimana ini? Lanjut kah?

Reviewnya yaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"strongMakasih atas reviewnya minna! Ane tau chapter kemaren itu rada 'kurang' dan Midorima belom keliatan yandere tulen—atau disini dia malah keliatan parno? Entahlah gak tau :3 #dor/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span lang="id-ID"strongIni chappy berikutnya, enjoyy~/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: 300%;"span lang="id-ID"strongDIARY/strong/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: large;"span lang="id-ID"strong#1 : Kimura Shinsuke/strong/span/span/p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span lang="id-ID"08 Juli xxxx/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY""span lang="id-ID"Apa itu, Midorima?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY""span lang="id-ID"Ini pisau lipat, nodayo."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"Kimura-senpai terkekeh, "Aku juga tahu kalau itu pisau lipat. Tapi ngapain kau bawa ke sekolah? Kan dilarang. Bahaya kalau Miyaji atau Ootsubo tahu."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"Aku hanya mengangguk, "Tapi ini lucky item dari Oha Asa, nodayo."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"Kimura-senpai menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya lalu mengangkat bahu, "Ya sudahlah, terserahmu saja. Tapi kalau ketahuan aku gak akan yanggung jawab lho," Kimura-senpai berbalik, berjalan meninggalkanku./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"emstrongTidak. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku./strong/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY""span lang="id-ID"Mi—dorima?!" /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"Tanganku hangat, darah segar segera membasahi lantai. Bahkan ada yang menciprat ke lensa kacamataku. Bibir Kimura-senpai seperti menggumamkan 'kenapa' tanpa suara, namun detik berikutnya Kimura-senpai rubuh didepanku./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"Aku melepas pisau lipat di di tubuh Kimura-senpai sambil memutarnya. Darah merembes deras, cairan merah berbau anyir itu membasahi lantai koridor dengan cepat. Berbekal pengetahuanku did unia kedokteran, aku berhasil menghancurkan jantung Kimura-senpai dengan sekali gerakan./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"Aku berdiri, tersenyum melihat jasad kaku Kimura-senpai./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY""span lang="id-ID"Kalian sudah /spanspan lang="id-ID"strongjanji/strong/spanspan lang="id-ID" tidak akan meninggalkanku, nodayo."/span/p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: 16pt;"span lang="id-ID"strongTBC/strong/span/span/p  
p lang="id-ID" style="text-indent: 1cm; margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"strongMALAH MAKIN PENDEK ORZ... /strong/spanspan lang="id-ID"*jedukin kepala*/spanspan lang="id-ID"strong soalnya yaa... /strong/spanspan lang="id-ID"*garuk2 kepala*/spanspan lang="id-ID"strong tiap chapter ini isinya cuman waktu Midorima ngebunuh, itu aja hehe /strong/spanspan lang="id-ID"*nyengir gak jelas*/spanspan lang="id-ID"strong mungkin chapter depan rada panjang... sedikit /strong/spanspan lang="id-ID"#BRAK/spanspan lang="id-ID"strong gomeenn~ Maru lagi blank out -_-/strong/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"strongAnd... gomenasai sama Kimuraaaa~ /strong/spanspan lang="id-ID"*kabur* *dilempar gerobak buah*/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span lang="id-ID"strongReview minna-saaaaaannn~ see ya on next chapter! ^^/strong/span/p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"a name="_GoBack"/a /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p lang="id-ID" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p 


End file.
